Après le calme, la tempête
by altana
Summary: L'équipe SG1 accompagnée de Vala cherchent toujours l'arme avant qu'une deuxième vague de vaisseaux Oris traversent la superporte spatiale. attention spoilers saison 10 pour ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir la surprise de la suite
1. Pegasus project

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Après le calme, la tempête

Résumé : L'équipe SG1 accompagnée de Vala cherchent toujours l'arme avant qu'une deuxième vague de vaisseaux Oris traversent la superporte spatiale.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Spoilers : Pegasus Project

Situation : Saison 10, juste après "Pegasus Project".

Note de l'auteur : C'est une suite à cet épisode.

Chapitre 1 : Projet Pégase

Le vaisseau Ori avait été détruit par l'ouverture de la Superporte spatiale. Teal'c et son peuple avait célébré l'évènement sur Dakara. Daniel, Vala et le reste de l'équipe étaient restés sur la cité d'Atlantis à la recherche de l'arme anti-Ori. L'archéologue était resté furieux car il avait marre des messages cryptés laissés par les Anciens. Et il était dégoûté par le fait que ce peuple n'aideraient pas les habitants de la Voie lactée contre la menace qui rôdait dans la galaxie. Elle avançait de plus en plus chaque jour et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle était commandée par Adria, la fille de Vala Mal Doran. Sa mère n'avait pas pu la raisonner et la jeune fille devenue jeune femme en un rien de temps était redoutable à cause de ses pouvoirs mais aussi avec le savoir qu'elle possédait. La superporte spatiale ne resterait pas longtemps ouverte et le SGC devait trouver une solution au plus vite pour ralentir les Oris. Une petite troupe d'Anciens était de son côté mais ne pouvait pas intervenir dans le plan des humains. Les Oris le faisaient bien. Morgane la Fée avait dit que les Anciens ne valaient pas mieux que les Oris s'ils intervenaient dans le "plan inférieur". Qui aurait pu prévoir que Orlin allait aider les humains contre le Fléau ? Il faisait partie de la petite troupe des Anciens. Il a dû payer le prix fort pour avoir aider les Terriens c'est-à-dire qu'il est devenu en quelque sorte un légume. Les Autres l'ont abandonné à son sort. Mais que se passera-t-il quand la petite troupe entrera en action ? Les Autres feront comme pour Orlin. Et qu'est-il advenu de Merlin ? Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu pour l'instant. Mais on peut avoir comme impression que les Autres se sont occupés de son cas. Il est redevenu un humain dans le but de faire une arme anti-Ori dans le plus grand secret. A ce qu'a dit Morgane la Fée, il aurait gardé les pouvoirs et les connaissances d'un être élevé. Mais dans ce cas, était-il vraiment redevenu un humain. N'aurait-il pas manipuler son ADN dans ce cas ?

Sur Dakara en ce moment même, Teal'c fêtait l'évènement avec ses "frères" jaffas. L'équipe SG1 n'était pas avec lui. Elle était encore sur Atlantis. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Daniel et Vala visitaient ensemble la cité. Ils essayaient de savoir vraiment où était l'arme anti-Ori. Sans doute sur les deux planètes de la base de données des Anciens mais l'archéologue n'en était pas sûr. Tout cela à cause des derniers mots de Morgane la fée avant d'être renvoyée. Quelque soit les mots qu'elle aurait pu dire, Daniel essayait de chercher une solution pour trouver l'arme avant que la superporte ne se ferme.

Le calme règna le soir-même sur la cité. Vala était crevée et avait décidé se rafraichir les idées sur le balcon. Daniel n'était pas avec elle. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec le docteur Weir.

-J'ai beaucoup de doutes sur la localisation de l'arme anti-Ori qui peut se trouver sur Castiana ou sur Sahal.

-Sur quoi vos doutes sont-ils fondés, docteur Jackson ?

Le docteur Weir le regarda comme si elle ne connaissait pas le sujet. Elle hésitait beaucoup sur l'arme anti-Ori car la race humaine pourrait bien s'en servir contre les Anciens. Elle ne voulait pas du tout ça, bien qu'elle n'était pas contre ce peuple d'être élevés. Elle était une diplomate et de plus elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les armes. Mais elle était d'accord sur le fait de se protéger surtout contre des peuples belligérants comme les Wraiths. Quelques personnes connaissaient son aversion des armes. Elle cachait beaucoup d'émotions mais elle se laissait aller quelque fois quand il s'agissait du colonel Sheppard. Elle l'aimait bien même plus. Elle était un peu tête en l'air ce soir. Elle pensait à John et beaucoup trop en ce moment. Daniel Jackson remarqua qu'elle était dans la lune.

-Docteur Weir, vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

Elle sursauta lorsque Daniel lui posa la question. Elle rougit légèrement.

-Excusez moi, Daniel. Je pensais à quelqu'un.

-Je vois. Cette personne à qui vous pensez, vous y tenez beaucoup, non?

-En effet mais je ne préfère pas trop en parler.

-Je comprends. On va revenir à la discussion initiale.

Elisabeth était visiblement gêné par les mots du jeune archéologue. Selon elle, il avait presque deviné qui était cette fameuse personne. Daniel regarda la jeune femme. Il avait quelques doutes sur l'identité de la personne en question. Mais il n'émit pas d'hypothèses supplémentaires. Il voulait se contenter de sauver la galaxie de la menace Ori et trouver à tout prix cette arme à tout prix.

Du côté du balcon, Carter venait de rejoindre Vala. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent pas et regardèrent le paysage océanique. Le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon laissant dans le ciel, une couleur rouge sombre. Elles s'entendaient assez bien. La jeune extraterrestre était gênée de sa présence. Elle voulait profiter d'un peu de tranquilité. Elle engagea la conversation avec la scientifique et rougit avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à votre avis si la superporte se referme ?

Elle se sentit bête de poser cette question bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer.

-Les Oris l'ouvriront peut-être et ils continueront à nous envahir. Ils iront même jusqu'à envahir la Terre si nous faisons rien pour les arrêter avant.

-Il faudrait essayer à ce moment là de garder la porte ouverte. Si je pouvais essayer de mettre de notre côté ma fille, nous aurions un grand avantage contre les Oris.

-Nous n'aurons aucune chance pour la mettre de notre côté. A ce que vous avez dit, Adria a une partie du savoir des Oris et possède des pouvoirs qui sont presque incontournables. Elle a été conçu par les Oris et ne pourrait qu'être une Ori. Il sera très difficile de la "raisonner". J'ai bien peur que nous soyions obligée de la tuer.

-Elle tient à moi car je suis sa mère. Je ne pense pas qu'Adria soit réellement une Ori. Elle a une partie de moi. Elle est humaine avant tout. Elle voudrait que je sois d'accord avec elle bien qu'elle sait bien que je ne crois pas en les Oris.

-Tout le problème est là. Vous tenez trop à la fille de nos ennemis. Une question se pose : est-elle vraiment votre fille ? Elle est juste une création des Oris. Ils ont profité de votre ADN pour créer Adria.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça mais Adria reste ma fille. Je l'ai mise au monde. Elle doit avoir 20 ans maintenant. Daniel m'a dit que les Anciens ne nous aideront pas.

-Ils préfèrent ne pas intervenir dans notre plan à cause d'un soi-disant transfert d'énergie entre le croyant et l'être élevé.

Vala voulait que sa fille soit du côté du bien. Adria pensait le contraire : elle voulait que sa mère soit de son côté. Il y avait presque comme un dilemme entre la mère et la fille.Tandis que Sam avait coupé court à la conversation. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se dirigea alors vers un des quartiers d'invités. Vala resta encore sur le balcon pendant quelques temps pour réfléchir à sa fille. Elle devait la convaincre que les Oris représentaient le mal mais il était trop tard. Adria était adulte maintenant et garderait sans doute ses idées. Elle menerait les croisés jusqu'au bout de la guerre dans la Voie lactée. La jeune extraterrestre rejoignit les quartiers voisins de ceux de Samantha.

Daniel avait discuté encore quelques minutes avec le docteur Weir. Ils avaient continué la conversation sur l'arme anti-Ori. Il avait confirmé ses doutes à son interlocutrice. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la localisation de l'arme. Le jeune archéologue était parti dormir dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait désigné. Le colonel Mitchell s'était baladé dans la cité en compagnie de John. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de Teyla et d'Elisabeth. Il avait du mal à choisir entre ces deux magnifiques femmes. Il voulait des conseils de la part de Cameron. Mitchell sortit des paroles de sa grand-mère mais Sheppard n'était pas du tout avancé sur la question. Il n'était pas trop réservé comme Weir mais il évitait de montrer ses émotions bien qu'il dévorait du regard la jeune diplomate de temps en temps. Elle savait qu'il la regardait comme ça. Il se demandait si elle était timide. Elle ne l'était pas. Le colonel Caldwell les gênait un peu dans le premier pas du futur couple. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de rejoindre leurs quartiers pour dormir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la planète de la cité d'Atlantis.L'équipe SG1 repartirait le lendemain.

A suivre

Des Feed-back ?

J'adore en avoir pour savoir si je continue ou pas.


	2. Retour sur Terre

Auteur : Altana

Titre : Après le calme, la tempête

Résumé : L'équipe SG1 accompagnée de Vala cherchent toujours l'arme avant qu'une deuxième vague de vaisseaux Oris traversent la superporte spatiale.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

Spoilers : Pegasus Project

Situation : Saison 10, juste après "Pegasus Project".

Note de l'auteur : C'est une suite à cet épisode.

Chapitre 2 : Retour sur Terre

Comme convenu le lendemain, l'équipe SG1 partit à bord de l'Odyssée. Le voyage durerait trois semaines. Daniel aurait le temps de réfléchir un peu sur les deux planètes susceptibles de contenir la fameuse arme. Cameron n'oublierait pas les confessions de Sheppard. Il avait décidé de garder tout pour lui. Il avait conseillé à son collègue de faire le premier pas et de ne pas trop faire attention aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Daniel surveillait de très près Vala. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle commette une bêtise. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à la jeune extraterrestre. Il était quand même assez reconnaissant qu'elle se sacrifie pour éviter que la première porte ne s'ouvre et d'avoir prévenue de l'invasion qui était venue. Mais personne ne pouvait changer du jour au lendemain. Elle avait rejoint le SGC dans le but de combattre les Oris et mettre sa fille dans le droit chemin. Et l'archéologue se demanda si elle reprendrait ses anciennes activités. En la voyant, il pensait à son ancienne épouse, Sha'ré. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Cette jeune femme allait peut-être lui faire oublier son chagrin. Il voulait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un.

L'équipe SG1 s'était réunie dans le mess du vaisseau. Les quatre équipiers étaient silencieux depuis le départ. Vala fit son entrée dans la salle. Elle souriait à tout le monde et voulait parler à Daniel en privé. Elle prit son bras et l'emporta à l'écart hors du mess. Elle l'emmena dans un couloir vide. Daniel était excédé par ce comportement et lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait séparé du groupe. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait fait un rêve plutôt bizarre cette nuit. L'archéologue ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce soi-disant rêve bizarre et tenta de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Heureusement, elle réussit à le retenir. Elle lui dit qu'elle était très sérieuse et se demanda alors si Daniel voudrait la croire. Ce dernier pensait plutôt à une fantaisie de sa part mais après tout, il l'écouterait surtout à cause des actions de la jeune extraterrestre.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre. J'ai vu une lumière blanche flotter au dessus d'une jeune femme blonde comme cela a été le cas pour moi. Sauf que c'étaient des flammes au dessus de mon lit de bois. Je ne sais pas ce que cette lumière voulait faire à cette femme. Et après une forme humaine est apparue juste à côté. Elle a posé une main sur un endroit de son corps. Je n'ai pas très bien vu où.

-Il s'agit d'un rêve ordinaire. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas Vala.

-J'ai entendu parler du cas d'un certain Jonas Quinn avec un don de voyance.

-Sauf que là, c'est différent. Il ne faisait pas de rêves prémonitoires et ce que vous avez fait cette nuit n'en est pas un. Vous vous inquiétez trop, Vala.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Il est possible que cela s'est encore produit mais pour notre camps. Souvenez-vous du petit groupe d'anciens qui voulaient nous aider.

-Malheureusement, ils ne nous aideront pas car les Autres les empêcheront d'intervenir.

-Sauf s'ils le font indirectement comme nous envoyer un cadeau surprise.

-Ils ne le feront pas. Les règles leur interdisent de faire ce genre de choses.

Daniel tourna le dos à Vala et alla rejoindre le reste du groupe. Il laissa Vala plantée dans le couloir désert. Elle le regarda partir d'un air triste. Elle pensa alors qu'il était en colère après elle. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait dérangé pour rien et qu'elle aurait du garder les confessions pour elle-même. Ce rêve signifiait beaucoup de choses pour elle. Il y aurait sans doute une sorte d'Orici dans très peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette future personne pourrait les aider avant que les Autres ne s'occupent d'elle. Et en même temps, elle voulait sauver sa fille. Elle commençait à douter de la réussite pour la mettre du côté du vrai bien. Elle savait qu'Adria était manipulée par les Oris. Elle décida d'aller au mess. Son estomac criait famine. . Elle prit un plateau et le remplit de victuailles puis alla s'installer à une table vide. Elle commença à désespérer. Est-ce que Daniel l'accpeterait-il vraiment comme elle est ? Elle soupira à cette question. Elle regarda son plateau et détourna ensuite son regard en direction de la table de SG1. Ils ne la regardaient pas et elle avait besoin de s'isoler pendant un moment. Elle voulait rejoindre l'équipe SG1. Elle finit de manger assez rapidement et alla poser son plateau. Elle regarda à nouveau Daniel avant de partir pour ses quartiers. Il ne l'avait même pas regarder. Ils étaient occupés à parler d'un sujet dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Peu lui importait. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pendant trois semaines. Elle n'allait pas s'isoler pendant tout ce temps jusqu'au retour au SGC. Elle était rentrée dans ses quartiers. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle soupira encore plus. Elle s'endormit sans faire attention. Elle fit le même rêve. La personne allongée n'était plus la même. Elle se rapprocha pour savoir qui c'était. Elle cria car la personne n'était autre qu'elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un avait frappé à ses quartiers. Elle se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir à la personne inconnue. C'était Daniel qui s'était inquiété du fait qu'elle n'avait pas manger avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Je vous ai entendu crier. Je me demandais pourquoi.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, ce n'est rien.

-Au contraire, quelque chose me dit que vous avez fait le même rêve.

-Vous avez raison. Est-ce que vous avez fait des rêves qui se répètent ?

-Oui.

-Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Cela s'est passé il y a environ 3 ans. Osiris qui était dans le corps d'une personne que je connaissais bien est venu chaque soir pour "parasiter" mes rêves. Et cela dans le but de découvrir l'endroit où était caché la cité perdue d'Atlantis. Nous avons réussi à la capturer et à enlever le symbiote d'Osiris de son hôte.

-Tout ça pour avoir la cité entre les mains des goa'ulds. Je ne sais pas si le rêve que je fais en ce moment ressemble aux votres.

-A quelques points près. Mais si on réfléchit sur le sujet de vos rêves, il pourrait s'agir d'un message envoyé par les Autres ou par ce petit groupe.

-Mais comme vous l'aviez dit, les Autres ne m'enverraient pas de messages.

-C'est exact. Il faudra rester muet sur cette affaire. Il ne faudrait pas ques les Autres ne l'apprennent.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Daniel avait terminé la conversation avec un ton assez sec. Il n'avait pas eu envie de parler de ses rêves montés de toute pièce par Osiris. L'archéologue ferma la porte et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe encore campée au mess. Vala n'avait pas trop aimé le fait que Daniel ait parlé d'un ton sec. Elle se demandait si il lui faisait confiance un jour. Elle doutait vraiment et se refusa à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme la méprise à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait il y a environ 2 ans. Elle lui avait fait rater deux grandes occasions d'aller sur Atlantis. Elle avait volé le Prométhée dans le but de l'échanger contre du naquada. La seconde fois, elle s'était lié avec lui pour trouver un trésor quelque part en Europe. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se demanda quelle était la signification de ses rêves. Et elle rejoignit l'idée du docteur Jackson sur un message envoyé en songe par le petit groupe des anciens. Elle remarqua ensuite que quelques gouttes rouges avaient perlé sur la couverture blanche de son lit. Elle découvrit que ces gouttes étaient du sang. Elles venaient de son nez. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie du SGC. Elle était restée inconsciente pendant trois semaines. L'équipe plus particulièrement Daniel s'était inquiétée pour elle. L'archéologue avait fini par parler des rêves de Vala. En l'apprenant, le général Landry émit un soupir. Cette Vala lui faisait déjà voir des couleurs mais si elle faisait des rêves étranges, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Telles étaient les pensées du chef du SGC. Il n'avait pas trop confiance en Vala mais il lui avait permis de rentrer au SGC et d'avoir un passe pour elle toute seule. Et elle n'avait plus besoin d'escorte. Le docteur Lam l'avait veillé jusqu'à son arrivée au SGC en civière. La jeune extraterrestre était devenue pâle juste après être tombée dans les vapes. Quelque chose s'était passé dans son sommeil. Personne ne le savait. Seule Vala avait une idée. Elle pensait qu'elle était retombée enceinte mais cette fois à cause de la petite troupe des Anciens.

Le docteur Lam avait constaté son réveil. La jeune extraterrestre demanda au médecin de faire un test pour savoir si elle était enceinte. Carolyn lui fit alors une prise de sang et elle lui dit qu'elle aurait les résultats dans quelques heures. Elle lui ordonna de se reposer mais Vala lui répondit qu'elle avait assez dormi. Elle savait combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. La jeune médecin partit avec le tube de sang au labo. Et la jeune femme en profita pour s'évader. Elle arracha sa perfusions et enleva les capteurs. Elle courut pour s'enfuir de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. Elle ne savait pas où ses vêtements avaient été mis. Elle savait qu'elle en avait de rechange dans ses quartiers. Les gardes la regardèrent courir et ne se posaient pas de questions sur ses habits. Lorsque le docteur Lam revint dans la salle, elle s'aperçut que sa patiente n'était plus là. Elle décida d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. L'alarme s'enclencha et son père descendit à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui dit que Vala s'était enfuie de son lit. Et quatre soldats entrèrent dans la salle avec Vala qui se débattait. Ils avait pris chacun un membre de la jeune femme pour la ramener de force. Le médecin leur ordonna de la remettre dans son lit. Puis elle en profita pour lui mettre les liens pour éviter qu'elle fasse une autre fugue.

La jeune extraterrestre se débattait de plus belle pour essayer d'enlever les liens mais sans succès. Elle voulait sortir. Elle cria et le médecin-chef lui injecta une dose de sédatif avec l'aide de la perfusion. La jeune femme s'endormit rapidement. Daniel vint la voir. Il demanda si elle s'était réveillée. Lam lui répondit que oui et qu'elle l'avait calmé avec une dose de somnifère assez puisssante. Elle vit qu'il était inquiet. Daniel se demandait pourquoi Vala s'était agitée de cette façon. La jeune médecin essaya d'expliquer la situation au jeune archéologue. Ce dernier comprit à peu près la situation. Il était visiblement gêné par l'origine de la situation de Vala. Elle était devenue enceinte par la volonté des Oris. Puis le jeune homme s'en alla. Il partit au mess pour manger un morceau puis retourna à son labo. Le reste de l'équipe était cantonné dans ses quartiers. Le général Landry passa un coup de fil au président puis à ce comité de surveillance. Richard Woolsey ne tarderait pas à rappliquer à la base pour surveiller ce que l'on pourrait appeler une réfugiée. Hank semblait ne pas aimer cet homme mais c'était un peu grâce à lui si la jeune extraterrestre était rentrée au SGC. Elle avait fait ses preuves et pouvait avoir la confiance du comité. Mais son nouvel état allait remettre tout en question : la confiance et l'affectation. Woolsey semblait être un homme froid mais il était du côté du SGC.

A suivre

Des commentaires ?

J'adore en avoir pour avoir une petite opinion de la fic et si c'est une bonne idée de la faire et un grand merci à ma coloc' pour me donner des idées.


End file.
